Ice Age (franchise)
For other uses see Ice Age (disambiguation) Ice Age is a popular computer animated movie franchise created by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge of the comedy genre. Set in the ice age, it follows the adventures of fictional animals consisting Manny the woolly mammoth, Sid the sloth, Diego the saber-tooth tiger, Scrat the saber-tooth squirrel and others. All movies and shorts have been produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. As of August, 2009, the franchise has grossed over $1,900,000,000 USD worldwide. It is one of the highest grossing computer animated film series, alongside with Shrek and Madagascar. Currently both Ice Age sequels are in the 50 first places of highest grossing filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_highest-grossing_films. , Manny, Diego and Scrat, four of the main characters.]] Plot Summary Ice Age In the ice age period, three animals (Manfred the mammoth, Sid the sloth and Diego the saber-toothed cat) go into an adventure to return a baby to a human tribe that has left for their campsite, however, Diego had been sent secretly by Soto, the sabers pack leader, to bring the baby and mammoth to a place known as the "Half Peak" so they can ambush them and kill them. Ice Age: The Meltdown Global warming affects the environment and an immense amount of water threatens to flood the valley our heroes are currently living at. They have to go to the other side of the valley, where there presumably is a giant tree that can act as a boat to save them. Meanwhile, Manny is teased about being the last mammoth, but he finds Ellie, a female woolly mammoth who believes she is a possum. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Set few years after the events of the second film, Manny and Ellie are waiting their first baby, while Diego wonders if he is becoming too soft lately and decides to leave the herd. Sid grows jealous of Manny and Ellie and adopts three apparently abandoned eggs that hatch into T-Rex baby dinosaurs. The next day a female T-Rex takes the babies and Sid and the herd follow them, getting into an underground world where Dinosaurs lived secretly for millions of years. Meanwhile, they meet a one-eyed weasel called Buck who has been living underground for some time and helps them on their way. Scrat Movies have a subplot where an animal named Scrat makes many comical attempts to bury his beloved acorn. His misfortunes include getting chased by an enormous glacier, being struck by lightning, attempting to thaw out the acorn by a fire too long so that it accidentally took the form of a kernel of popcorn, and finally getting frozen in an ice cube along with his much sought after nut. 20,000 years into the future. Main Characters and Cast * Manfred the woolly mammoth - Ray Romano * Sid the ground-sloth - John Leguizamo * Diego the smilodon - Denis Leary * Ellie the woolly mammoth- Queen Latifah * Peaches the baby mammoth * Crash and Eddie the possum twins - Sean William Scott (Crash), Josh Peck (Eddie) * Scrat the saber-toothed squirrel - Chris Wedge * Scratte the female saber-toothed squirrel - Karen Disher * Buck the one eyed weasel - Simon Pegg Various Information Basic Info Box office statistics Critical reaction Shorts There have been several released short feature films, in which Scrat has been the main character, expect for the third, which focuses on Sid. * Gone Nutty - Ice Age VHS and DVD * No Time For Nuts - Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD and Blu-ray (re-release) * Surviving Sid - Horton Hears a Who! DVD and Blu-ray Merchandise The Ice Age film series has had a variety of merchandise, including video games, PEZ dispensers, plush dolls, action figures and puzzles for small children. Trivia * As suggested by the first film, the movies take place around 18,000 B.C. * The first film was originally intended as a drama but Fox would only accept it as a children's comedy. * Chris Wedge, the director of the first film, is the voice of Scrat. The name 'Scrat' is a combination of the words 'squirrel' and 'rat', as Scrat has characteristics of both species. * At some point after the Ice Age films (as shown in the epilogue of the first movie), Scrat was frozen, while in pursuit of his acorn and thawed out 20,000 years later on a tropical island. However, he lost his nut again. See Also * List of Ice Age characters * List of songs featured in the Ice Age films * List of Ice Age video games * Ice Age in popular culture * Ice Age epilogue Notes External links *Official website Category:Movies Category:Featured